Forever
by Cordelia Vorkosigan
Summary: My version of Spock and Uhura's love story at Starfleet Academy.


**Author's Note: ** Of course, I own nothing. I'm a long time Trekkie. Since seeing the new Star Trek movie on Thursday, I have been obsessed with the Spock/Uhura romance. I have been unable to get much work done thinking about them so I decided to write this story which was stuck in my head in hopes that I can get over it and move on. Some intimacy. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

**************************************************

**Forever**

It was a mistake.

When Nyota… Cadet Uhura suggested that they conduct their Romulan language study session in his quarters to escape the nosy cadets trafficking through the halls, he should have refused and found an alternative. Now all he could think about is what she would look like naked with her hair spread across his perfectly made bed.

He was sitting too close to her or she was sitting too close to him. He had lost track. Her head was bent over the Romulan text, focused on translating a particularly difficult passage. He should be looking at the computer screen, but her scent was intoxicating and his eyes were transfixed by her exquisite profile.

He recalled the first time he laid eyes on her three months ago. He had seen aesthetically pleasing females of many species. She was different. She took his breath away as she strode purposely into his class sitting in the front row. For the first time, he appreciated the uniforms assigned to female cadets. His eyes followed her legs as she crossed them and they disappeared under her skirt. When he met her eyes, she stared at him knowingly. He blushed slightly green and quickly turned to start the lesson.

She was his best student. Her linguistic skill was superior to any human that he had ever met. She met every challenge he put forth. Their lessons often continued after class as he explained the complexities of Vulcan and Romulan languages. She teased him mercilessly and he often found himself smiling in return. She was one of the few humans he had met who understood that Vulcans had emotions, they merely controlled them.

She quickly surpassed her classmates so he recommended to the academy's administration that she do an independent study with him on advance Romulan. They jumped at the opportunity to develop a linguist with the ability to communicate with their apprehensive galactic neighbors. He approached Cadet Uhura and she was receptive to his individual tutoring.

It was an elaborate deception.

He could admit this to himself. He had been desperate to find an excuse to spend more time with her alone. He was jealous of the male cadets who flirted with her in the cafeteria. He could barely stand to watch. He would find himself quickly leaving before he gave into the burning desire to smash his fists in their faces. She was his. It was illogical. He finally understood what his father meant about the importance of learning to control their intense Vulcans' emotions.

Sometimes she would glance at him in class or across the cafeteria. He would catch his breath. It was as if she could read his every thought, his every desire, but then she would casually look away. It was in his head. She had blown his rational thought processes into pieces.

It was embarrassing.

His parents had taught him about Vulcan and human sexuality. Yet he wanted to learn more about human sexual interactions so he reviewed recordings from the academy archives. They proved his undoing. Night after night, he dreamt about taking Nyota in all the ways illustrated. He awoke with painful erections. It was fortunate that the recommended cold showers worked for half-humans.

He gazed at the hair at the nape of her neck. Her ponytail had fallen over her shoulder. He wondered what her skin felt like. She was so close. Perhaps she would not notice if he touched her lightly. She turned and their eyes locked. Only then did he realize that he was tracing the line of her neck with the tip of his finger. He saw his desire reflected in her eyes. She reached for his cheek and rested her forehead on his.

"I have waited for you for so long," she whispered and caressed the point of his ear.

It was ecstasy.

Their lips touched. They devoured each other. She climbed on top of him and rode him. He pressed up against her, pulled away her skirt and ripped her thong. He could not wait any more. He lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around him and he laid her on his bed.

With their eyes never leaving each other and hands shaking, they finished undressing. As he took off his uniform and underwear, she removed her boots and followed by her blouse and bra. She was even more perfect than in his imagination. He had to possess her.

He pushed her back on the bed. Carefully balancing his weight, he lay on top of her, between her legs. First he kissed her lips, then her neck, her clavicle, and her breasts. He dipped his head and tasted that sweetest spot at the juncture of her legs. She moaned. He licked her until she grabbed his hair and cried out his name over and over again. It pleased him that he could give her such pleasure.

When her orgasm subsided, she pulled him up, kissing him. She pleaded with him to enter her. So he did with one thrust. He gasped and then groaned. They fit perfectly. He wanted to be gentle, but his control was slipping. She grabbed his buttocks urging him to go faster, harder. He reached down between them and rubbed the sensitive spot between her legs. Nyota cried out his name and he felt her muscles contract around him. He shouted her name as they shattered into pieces and heaven enveloped them.

Three hours later, she climbed off him and collapsed onto his chest, encircled within his arms with their legs entangled. They were breathing heavily, the smell of sex and sweat permeated the room.

"If human women knew that Vulcan men had this kind of stamina, there would be a line a mile long to your quarters," she laughingly said.

He arched one eyebrow. "It would not matter. You are the only one that I want."

Before his Vulcan control could return, he whispered into her hair, "Nyota, I love you."

He felt her smile. Her finger traced his lips. "I love you , Spock."

He held her securely in his arms. He would not let her go.

It was forever.


End file.
